Network virtualization may be software-emulated representations of physical network components of physical network infrastructure used to provide corresponding virtual network components to a host computer system. The host computer system may execute a host operating system (OS) to run an application container. A host computer system may also execute a hypervisor to run one or more virtual machines (VM). The host computer system may be used for network virtualization. The host computer system may include both physical and virtual network components to be used for network virtualization. Physical network components may include networking hardware such as routers, bridges, switches, and network interface cards (NICs) used to facilitate the transmission of data in a computer network. Virtual network components may be software-emulated representations of corresponding physical network components.